The Hunter
by 19stars
Summary: She knew of Lore, of his deception, of his disregard for life. And now she knew that he would use her as a cat amuses itself by prolonging a mouse's death.  Warning: PWP, very M!
1. Chapter 1

_Preface: This is a completely self-indulgent piece of PWP. If you are offended by sexual content, please turn back now. There is no back story, and there never was. Things are left to the imagination on purpose, to allow the reader to color the situation with whatever ideas they may have. I do not claim to be a Data/Lore or ST:TNG expert, so please excuse any details that seem out of place. Comments and constructive criticism welcome. Last but not least, thanks for reading!_

When she opened her eyes, she knew instantly that there was no going back. The only opening in the room was being blocked with a forcefield, and there were two Borg guarding it on the other side, backs to her. Outside was a dark hallway, nondescript, but certainly not one to be found on the Enterprise.

She lay on a bed, surrounded by silky sheets and thick blankets, and felt fluffy pillows under her head. In fact, she wasn't uncomfortable, despite the fact that her wrists were quite tightly shackled to the headboard. She lay there, half knowing, half wondering. And behind it all, her mind told her that this was dangerous.

Her first thoughts were of escape: how to free herself from the restraint, her uniform and phaser lying haphazardly across the armchair in the corner, how she'd manage to distract the Borg and disable the field generated to trap her here. And as she calmly struggled, careful not to alert the guards to the fact that she was now conscious, he approached.

An android. A carbon copy of Lt. Commander Data, but something was different. His face did not display the calm, serene guise of her superior officer, and he was dressed not in the usual Starfleet issue uniform, but in head to toe black, giving a powerful, menacing look to the pale skinned wearer.

He stared directly at her while the Borg guards gave him a short update on his prisoner. Not taking his eyes from hers, he dismissed them with a twitch of his head, interrupted the forcefield, and strode through. His eyes were a pale yellow color which seemed to deepen and light with flame as he stood before her, looking her up and down. She had never felt so violated, lying there, him taking in every inch of her with a smug half grin on his face.

"Lore. I knew it," she said, giving him the most disgusted look that she could manage, and turned her head to the side in an attempt to display her indignation.

"Ah," he said, breaking into a full smile as he brushed her clothes off of the chair and sat down, gracefully crossing an ankle over his knee, "I see that my fame has preceded me."

She couldn't help but glance at him, comfortably leaned back in the armchair. Almost angry with herself for allowing her gaze to linger, she scowled and rolled her eyes away from him.

He gave her a hurt look and made a patronizing clicking noise with his tongue, "so hostile!"

"You will be hunted down and punished for this," she shot back, her resolve not nearly as steely as the look on her face.

He stood and covered the ground between the chair and the bed with only a few long, powerful strides, his boots making heavy thunking sounds on the floor of the cabin. He was not in any hurry. He regarded her again, obviously pondering what to do next.

"Have I not made you comfortable enough?" he asked with feigned concern. When she rolled her eyes again, he made his way to the side of the bed. She made a decision not to play into his little game, and again turned her head sharply to avoid his stare.

She was not ready for what came next. Lore's hand swooped down to grab at her face, and holding her by the jaw, turned her back to look at him. Though she knew that he was equally as strong as Data, whose superhuman strength she'd seen in action many times, she was surprised that she couldn't struggle out of Lore's grasp, and the glimmer of fear and doubt in her started to grow and rise to the surface.

He must have seen it in her eyes, and when he was satisfied that she wouldn't turn away again, loosened his grip. The vise-like hold turned into a soft caress, which she endured not because she'd given in to him, but because she was beginning to give in to the fear. She knew of Lore, of his deception, of his disregard for life. And now she knew that he would use her as a cat amuses itself by prolonging a mouse's death.

Though she had been trained to keep a calm façade in times of danger, she couldn't help but feel the tears starting to well up inside of her. She had never felt this exposed, this helpless before. She knew that he could see her breaking, but closed her eyes to try and keep it to herself.

Eyes still closed, she took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the feel of the soft fingertips that were now stroking the hair away from her face. When she'd finally pushed the tears that were threatening to trickle out of her back down inside, she opened her eyes to look at him.

She'd meant to look cool, unruffled, and in control, but her face just wouldn't as she saw him sitting next to her on the bed. He was facing her, and had propped himself up by leaning casually on one arm which was planted on the other side of her body, trapping her. Even if her hands hadn't been bound above her head, she now knew that she'd have no hope of escaping him as he hovered over her.

She opened her mouth, unsure of what would come out, but before she could speak, Lore pressed gently on her lips with one delicate finger, "shhh…let's not say anything we'll regret later, hmm?"

And with one swift move, he quieted all of the words that were trying desperately to claw their way out of her. Before she could breathe, his mouth was on hers. She first struggled, and then relaxed into the bed as his tongue dipped gently into her, teasing, withdrawing, and then invading again. She let out a soft involuntary moan as his hand came up to grasp the hair on the back of her head, just barely tugging as a reminder that he was in control.

She lost herself for a moment that seemed to last for hours, yet at the same time only a fraction of a second, before her rational mind regained its control. Still unsuccessfully fighting her fear, she broke the kiss and turned her head away again, her closed eyes holding back new tears.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Lore moved on to her neck, mixing soft kisses with nearly painful nips, and then he was at her collarbone. She was painfully aware that he could snap her neck with one hand if he so chose and she kept her eyes closed as he continued downward. Suddenly, his whole hand was on her naked breast, and as he moved in to grasp her hardened nipple, she realized that her intellect could not win over her natural responses, and she inhaled sharply at the sensation.

With a low growl, he climbed from his sitting position next to her, ending up with one knee, then the next, spreading her legs roughly apart. He rose up to kneel at his full height above her, and she finally opened her eyes. Like a doe catching a glimpse of the hunter, she watched as he removed the top of his black uniform to reveal a slight frame, capable of much more than one would think, covered with the same smooth, pale skin as his hands. He knelt there for a moment, looking her over in his predatory way, taking his time as her will to fight him off left her completely.

She turned her head to the side again, and again came swift punishment. His hands were on her, one holding her hip to keep her from moving, and one between her outstretched legs. Again she turned to face him, and watched as he drank in the sight of her, fully exposed and unable to fight him off. And again she felt desire take over her rational mind.

He seemed to know that he had her exactly where he wanted her, mentally as well as physically. He removed his hand from her hip and moved it up to her waiting mouth. She'd lost all control of her actions, functioning strictly on instinct now, and reached to lick the two fingers he offered her. Lore responded with a smile, and allowed her to take them in, sucking lightly. She gave a small moan of desperation when he took them away, and struggled meekly underneath him, as if she could help them reach their destination faster.

Her mind spun and she closed her eyes as he finally began to stroke her. Starting softly, he rubbed his now wet fingertips on her most sensitive spot, and reached down further to feel the new wetness he'd created. Raising her hips to coax him into her was a futile effort, and his fingers returned to tease her with their tiny circular motion. The feeling was excruciatingly delicious, one she knew she wanted to have and relive over and over.

A climax was building inside her, a great cliff that she wanted to toss herself over, but his pace remained slow and deliberate. He had begun to alternate between rubbing gently and dipping barely into her to wet his fingers once again. It was methodical, measured for exact effect. It was close to driving her mad when he stopped cold.

Feeling able to breathe again, her senses started to return to her. Her heart rate slowed from it's frantic pace of seconds before, and her mind again battled her body as she watched him move to stand at the foot of the bed. He brought his foot up to rest on it, and took off one boot, then the other. Her breath caught once more as his cold eyes met hers. He never looked away as he arrogantly unfastened his pants, sliding them down over toned thighs. He stepped out of them and crawled back into his spot between her legs.

Her body cried out for her to pacify him, do anything that would keep this going, and it was winning. There was still a small part of her that knew that this was wrong, but she couldn't find the will to give it voice.

He knew exactly how to manipulate her, just as Data manipulated the violin into playing pitch perfect notes on a page of sheet music. Lore moved one hand back to its place, stroking her, and the feeling once again overpowered any rational thoughts she may have had.

Without premonition of forming the word, she closed her eyes and sighed, "yesss…"

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed, trying unsuccessfully to form coherent thoughts as he pushed one finger, then two inside her, "please…"

Lore curled his fingers inside her just so. She gasped again, and any words she had on her lips were cast to the wind. She wanted more, wanted him.

He had started curling and releasing with his fingers inside her. The sensation was too intense, and she couldn't even get a whisper out between her sharp intakes of breath.

In a moment of pure generosity perhaps, Lore pounced on her. His lips pressed to hers as she felt his hardness against her. She raised her hips again, trying to guide him, and almost as if by accident, he slipped inside her. She was very wet, and he was able to bury himself in one sharp thrust. He snaked his tongue roughly into her mouth at the same moment, and her squeal of pure, unadulterated release was muffled.

She felt as if she were being split in two, and immediately started convulsing around him in orgasm before he could withdraw for another thrust. He stayed enveloped in her tightness as she shook and moaned underneath him. It wasn't until her breathing had begun to slow down that he pulled himself out almost completely, and made another smooth, hard entry.

At this point, she was lost. Her hands still bound, all that was left for her was the delicious feeling of him pounding against her with a precise force specifically calculated to avoid breaking her back. He had raised himself back into his kneeling position, her shaking legs flung over his shoulders, and was hitting the spot deep inside her with each beat. With each stroke, she felt as if the ship shook as he held her hips and moved her body with his firm grip.

He went far longer than any other man she'd ever been with, and she soon was at her breaking point. She had screamed herself hoarse from orgasm after orgasm. His pace had ebbed and flowed with her strength, and now he was laid over her, making small, calculated pushes; in and out, in and out. When he felt another wave coming on, he pushed as far in as he could and held tightly as she ground herself against him.

And finally, she could go no more, and her eyes closed as her head drifted to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, she was no longer bound. She lay in the bed and smiled at the feeling of the luscious soreness between her legs. Someone had recently replicated a nice hot cup of tea and left it on the bedside table. She cuddled back down into the blankets and sipped it, giving a passing thought to the fact that the Borg guards were back outside the forcefield-blocked entry, and she was alone in the cell.

She was about to doze off again, thinking naughtily about the next time, when he came striding down the hallway toward her cell once again. Same as before, he received a short report on her condition. He stared at her with the same golden eyes, and wore the same structured black uniform. With the slight twitch of his head, the guards went along their way, and he stepped through the forcefield.

She smiled up at him, and crawled, naked, to the foot of the bed where he stood.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm…" the sound dripped from her lips as they turned up into a coy smile. She snaked her hands up along his thighs to his hips, and tried to pull him down to join her.

He stood firm, any kindness she had felt from him earlier suddenly replaced again by pure malice. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach, and she knew that the game was over.

He grabbed her by the arm and lifted her to her feet with one hand, "good, now put your clothes on."

She walked to the chair with her head hanging, and stepped one foot, then the other, into her uniform. As she reached for her boot, she saw her phaser lying on the floor, and knew what had to be done.

With all of the swiftness she could muster, she grabbed it and spun around to face Lore. Her hand shook as she held the phaser steady on him.

He looked completely at ease, and she knew instantly that she couldn't do it. A slow smile crept over her face, and she lowered her arm, stepping toward him. He reached out his hand, and she placed the weapon in it.

Turning, he walked two strong paces away from her and turned, raising the phaser at her chest. She smiled again as he fired.

"Computer, exit program and save," she said confidently, and then strode out of the holodeck. She was due for duty soon, and needed a shower.


End file.
